1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to encoding and decoding techniques, and more particularly, to encoding and decoding techniques using a white-box advanced encryption standard (AES).
2. Discussion of Related Art
A white-box model is an environment in which attackers can access all resources available for execution of software. Encoding apparatuses designed to be safe in even the white-box model use the white-box AES.
The conventional white-box AES is known as having an attack complexity that can prevent a brute force attack under a white-box attack environment, but is found to be analyzed at an attack complexity of 230 by an attack using algebraic analysis.
The related art is disclosed in (Non Patent Literature 1) Cryptanalysis of a White Box AES Implementation, Olivier Billet, Appeared in H. Handschuh and A. Hasan (Eds.): SAC 2004, LNCS 3357, pp. 227-240, 2005.